


Triangle

by CopperRose



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little world and character building at the start, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of a lot of random killing, Multi, Polygamy, Temporary Character Death, The team are pretty much psycopaths, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperRose/pseuds/CopperRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of Michael's Heist.<br/>Michael and Lindsay went through a lot of trouble to keep Gavin alive during this heist, he just didn't get why. He hadn't expected what came after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

Death had never been permanent for any member of the Fake AH Crew. Anytime one fell on a mission, they came back good as new not long after. The longest Gavin could remember being dead was maybe a week, after which no one but the rest of the Crew, and anyone else with the gift, even remembered him dying. Supposedly, only a hand full of people had this gift and no one ever believed them unless they themselves had the gift. It was like some sort of deal with the devil that none of them remembered signing, though Geoff and Ryan both insisted there was nothing magic to it, because magic didn't exist.

This was bullshit and they all knew it but what point was there in complaining about immortality?

It had taken the Crew working together little under a year, filled with murdering and pillaging the city of Los Santos, to be entirely underwhelmed and unconcerned by their seeming infinite life and, out of boredom and for his own amusement one day, Gavin very intentionally ran Michael over. Everyone stared in horror at the sight at first, until the redhead came back shocked and pissed and unloaded a round into Gavin. It became a fire fight between the two, both simply coming back and reopening fire on one another, while the rest of the Crew watched them, not sure what to do about the matter. Eventually cops were called by some bystander, all it took for the two to stop fighting was a cop shooting Gavin dead. Michael let out blind fury on them and the Crew followed him as they spent almost two hours shooting as many cops as would dare come fight them. Gavin come back long before the fight was over and aided them all in avenging his own death. Eventually the gun fight became less about anger and more about who could rack up the highest body count and who could die the least. The fight only ended when all six were somehow gun down almost all at once and the cops suddenly forgot why they were there and why so many fellow officers were dead at their feet.

The Crew had come back a block away and, rather than being mad, were laughing hysterically. Why had they never thought to do something like that before? It was quite possibly the most fun the lot of them had had in years! Geoff declared they could start fights with the police force more often and they all agreed.

Gavin making an ass of himself was forgotten, until he did it again with a helicopter crashing into Jack as he was driving down the highway. And then again when he punched Geoff randomly and killed him in the street. And when he ran all of the men over with a fire truck; the first time, and then the second, third, fourth, and so on. The guys didn't know where he kept getting fire trucks but it almost seemed to be his weapon of choice sometimes.

Though, by the time Gavin had fallen in love with the fire truck, the other members of the Fake AH Crew had grown to enjoy killing each other just as much as they did killing anyone else. They did it for sport now, calling muggers on their team mates (mostly on Gavin, of course), putting bounties on each other's head and then one of them fulfilling that bounty just for the fun of it.

Their fun didn't change, not even when Lindsay and occasionally Kerry started joining them for jobs. In fact, they seemed to enjoy killing the two of them even more. The looks on their faces were priceless each time the two came back. Though, while Kerry tried to avoid his teammates violent acts, Lindsay jumped straight in and started fighting back. Specifically poisoning all the food in Gavin's apartment and watch him die over and over again for about a month as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

A woman scorned and all that.

This more than anything cemented her as part of the group, made Gavin think twice before he ran her off the road again (not that it stopped him but at least he knew it was a mistake now), and caught Michael's attention.

~BREAK~

It was three years since Lindsay had joined the Crew and less than a year since she and Michael had gotten married. The wedding was small, marrying in a government office rather than a church and they only had the Fake AH Crew as witnesses. The Crew couldn't have been happier for them and, as planned, they all celebrated by setting the office on fire, killing everyone in sight and then the bride and groom made their get away in a limo, Jack driving even though Gavin had wanted to, while the rest followed on motorcycles, all of them shooting randomly at civilians while they ran from the cops.

The limo ultimately exploded, actually Michael's fault for a poorly thrown grenade, the bikes being taken out with them, along with a few cop cars. When they all came back, they laughed up a stormed and proceeded to go rob a few liquor stores and steal a few cars. It had been a fantastic day for them all.

Gavin had always been happy for the two, he loved them both more than even he realized sometimes, but he was thrown off by what was happening this time. Betraying each other for shits and giggles had become their bread and butter, even during heists, and he was glad to have lived to the very end of this heist at least but he wasn't sure _why_ he hadn't been killed.

Michael and Lindsay had been clever, especially in not letting Gavin in on the secret behind their plan. And the Crew had agreed before their first heist, that if they died, they didn't get any of the share. They weren't even allowed to be mad about it. It was brilliant. But why him? It made since for the two to be in on all of this, they were lovers and whatnot but he was just their annoying friend that came over every now and then and drank their booze. Not very different from anyone else a part of the Crew.

“Come on, Gav.” Michael called once they were finally on the beach, the rest of their Crew had not come back yet or they would have heard them bitching through their ear pieces by now. They likely wouldn't be back for a few hours, considering it had taken Gavin six hours to come back in the middle of the preparation for the heist. “Let's go spend all the money we just got, eating and getting _wasted!_ ”

Lindsay cheered and followed him to a car the two had clearly planted for their departure. In an almost uneasy way, Gavin followed as well. No one wants to walk home, after all.

“How much we get?” She asked as she got into the driver's seat.

“Uh, almost $2000.” He snickered though he looking almost embarrassed to say it.

“$2000? I thought you robbed the fucking bank!”

“Uh,” Gavin started, getting into the back seat, “the bank is closed on Wednesdays.”

“Dammit!” She huffed. “How did we forget that?”

“Cuz we're dumb asses, now drive, woman.” Michael insisted and she did.

As they drove, Lindsay and Michael chatted and laughed and agreed that it was likely the most successful heist the Crew will ever have, even if they did only get $1964. Meanwhile, Gavin was quietly waiting for the shoe to drop. This should have been the point where the two killed him and went off to have a nice dinner with the cash they had gotten but they hadn't yet. In fact, Michael turned around half way through the drive and handed him a hand full of bills.

“Remind me later that I owe you twenty sense.” He told him and then turned back around.

What the hell was going on?!

“Could... you two drop me off at my apartment?” Gavin had just enough nerve to ask.

From where he was sitting, he could see Lindsay's face grow a little disappointed. “Aw, but we're gonna go have a nice dinner and get bevs and shit.” She whined.

It doesn't feel right for a woman who had just helped murder all of her friends to whine, Gavin thought for a moment, even if they would come back in less than a week.

“Seriously,” Michael agreed, “don't be a bitch, Gavin.”

And that was that.

Not ten minutes later, the three were in front of a restaurant that looked like it would take more than all the money they had just gotten to even get in the door. To his surprise, the two had made a reservation, for three no less. The man at the door frowned at their attire and the Brit could already tell the three would be leaving the building with their weapons drawn and many dead. Or, at least he thought they would.

It was somewhere between his first glass of wine and his last that his head got fuzzy and he didn't even remember eating, though he did remember asking with a drunken slur for a hamburger, though after being told they didn't serve food like that there, he instead asked for something with beef in it but insisted he didn't care what. He slightly remember making a toast to the Crew and the lovely Michael and Lindsay Jones who back stabbed them all so well.

Something like that might have upset better people than the two of them but these two weren't like the average people of Los Santos. Their skin was thick and they enjoyed poking fun at each other. They could handle the truth better than most. Instead, the two toasted with him, proud smiles on their faces, not just to themselves but also to their favorite Brit, insisting the job wouldn't have been a success if he had died.

This only made him drink more.

By the time they had left, Gavin was falling down, black out drunk and hanging off of the couple. They would kill him now, for sure

~BREAK~

Something felt off when Gavin regained consciousness. He was laying on something soft and was warm. More importantly, he could feel skin against his own on either side of him.

Through a groggy haze of a hangover, he tried to rationalize what the hell was going on. He had gotten piss drunk, somehow got home, and maybe brought what he hoped were women (most likely a hooker or two) home... maybe?

He sat up slowly, though the people on either side of him groaned in disapproval. At least one sounded like a man. The bedroom was not his own. It was Michael and Lindsay's. He paused before looking at his bedmates. There they were, Michael and Lindsay, stirred by his moving but still half asleep. They exchanged sleepy smiles and each flashed one at Gavin as well.

It took him a second to realize that not one of them had any clothes on.

The sound he made next could best be described as a squawk as he jumped from the bed, taking the blanket with him and exposing the three even more than they already had been. The Joneses sat up immediately, rushing to Gavin's aid only for him to flail wildly and cover his eyes.

“What the toss is going on?!” He demanded. “How drunk did we get last night? Oh my god, what did we do?!”

The couple looked a mix between embarrassed and disappointed. Lindsay sighed and scanned the floor for her shirt, slipping it on along with underwear, if only to make Gavin more comfortable. Michael did the same with a pair of boxer.

“You, uh, you don't remember what happened last night, I take it?” Michael asked, though he sounded almost hopeful. “You were kind of drunk.”

“R-remember? I remember the heist and being taken out to eat but not much else.” He admitted.

Lindsay sighed again, not looking happy about how this was all playing out. “You want to tell him or would you rather I do it?” She asked, looking at her husband.

“I think we should do it together.”

“Just like last night!” She almost cackled.

“Shut the fuck up, you idiot.” Michael said but couldn't fight the smile on his face.

Gavin just sat there, tangled in their blanket, gawking at the two, not sure if he was in trouble or not. The two sat on the bed before, at last, the two looked at him. Both wore sad smiles, looking like they didn't want to tell him something.

Suddenly, he had a terrible thought that the two were about to tell him that they were planning to leave the Crew and maybe they were trying to get him to go with them. That didn't explain why they were all naked but Gavin wasn't really thinking straight at the moment.

“Gavin,” Lindsay started, “we love you. I know we say that about all of the Crew but... you're different.”

“We went through all of this to tell you that,” Michael added. “Figured buttering you up with a bit of tank mayhem and a successful heist would make it easier to say.”

“But then you went off and got drunk like an asshole!” Lindsay huffed.

“Seriously dude, we had to pay the bill just to get you out of there.” Michael agreed. “We have to go back and rob the joint later to get that all back.”

“And then some.” Lindsay added to this. “Seriously, that waiter was a dick. Acted like he's never seen someone get drunk before.”

“You love me?” Was the only thing Gavin had really registered from the conversation. “Like, 'you're my best mate' love or 'I wanna bang you' love? … Did we have sex last night?!”

The two winced as Gavin asked the last part. He had every right to be angry, they both knew this and also partially knew that he might never speak to either of them again. They had been depressingly prepared for it, should Gavin have decided to push them away, whether it be for taking him to bed drunk or admitting their feelings in general.

After a long pause Lindsay answered him. “Yes, we love you, a lot actually. Not just as friends either, I'm afraid.”

“Believe me, we tried to ignore it.” Michael sighed. “We tried focusing on how god damn annoying you were but I guess you're just unbelievably charming or some shit.”

“And, no, we didn't have sex,” Lindsay assured him. “You kinda passed out on us by the time we were naked. So we decided to just go to sleep.” She looked almost bashful to admit this all to him.

“So... you were going to sleep with me right up until I passed out? I was drunk off my ass, I don't even remember any of this!”

Both recoiled from him as he yelled at them. Even Michael, who always seemed so fearless to the Crew was drawing back from the Brit. Lindsay couldn't look at him and the two linked their hands together, looking for support for what was about to come next.

To their surprise, there was no more yelling, no drawing weapons (they had both agreed they wouldn't fight him if he did pull out a gun), stomping or storming out of the apartment, never to be seen again. Their was only silence and a fact they both knew was that a silent Gavin was probably the most dangerous kind of Gavin.

When a crazy bastard like him was lost in thought, there was no telling what kind of horrors were about to be unleashed.

“You love me.” He repeated himself eventually. “You got me a tank, killed all the rest of the Crew, and took me out to a nice restaurant. All for what? To ask me to join a threesome or something?”

The couple looked surprised by the question.

“No, you ass,” Michael insisted, making it sound as though the answer was obvious, “we don't just want sex, we want you to... to...”

“To join us.” Lindsay finished. “I know it sounds weird but we want you to be our boyfriend, or something like that.”

The Brit glanced between the two. He had loved the two in a weird way for a long time. They were like his best friends and he suddenly wondered if he had secretly wanted more the whole time.

Damn. How would they explain it to the rest of the guys?

Gavin stood, covering himself with the blanket for modesty sake, and walk the short distance to the bed and sat between them both. They were most surprised than ever as he took their hands.

He sighed a bit. “I just want both of you to know, this is the weirdest bloody thing I've ever done, and I've run through the wilderness, dressed as a bird, beating the the shit out of my friends, who were all dressed as other animals.”

Michael and Lindsay snickered as this.

“But okay.”

The two stared at him again before either dared to move in. It was almost like they were afraid to be the first to break their vow of being only each other's. At last, Lindsay was the first to be bold enough, she leaned forward and placed a very simple, almost chaste, kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Michael replaced her. After that, Gavin became lost.

~BREAK~

The three didn't leave the apartment for almost two hours after that and even then it was only because the voices of their teammates came over their discarded ear pieces. They could hear a pissed off Geoff, a slightly depressed Kerry, and Ryan and Ray talking about how obvious it was that it was all a trap. The three simply laughed, now just relaxing in each other's body heat and cuddling the way the Joneses had only ever dreamed about being able to do.

Eventually, Michael picked up his ear piece. “Hey boss, how was limbo?”

“Really god damn boring!” Geoff yelled back, though they all knew they had no memories of the time they were dead and it really felt like no time had passed for them at all. “How long have we been dead this time?”

“And what the fuck?” Ray added.

“Eh, less than 24 hours.” He assured them.

“No, seriously, what the fuck?” Ray repeated.

“Just looking for some private time.” Lindsay called out loud enough that the ear piece would catch her voice before she got out of bed and went looking for her clothes all over again.

“You can't be serious! Lindsay, you were in on this?” Geoff demanded.

Gavin laughed and scrambled for his own ear piece. “Hey Lads, glad you're all back.”

“I'm guessing they killed you last, then?” Ryan chuckled as Gavin joined the conversation.

“Nah, they took me to dinner,” Gavin told them, giving a squeaky laugh, “I got so beved up I blacked out and they had to take me home!”

“Oh, great,” Geoff huffed, “you idiots murdered us all so you could go blow each other. Why am I not surprised.”

The Brit couldn't stop laughing because it was oddly close to the truth. “If it makes you feel better, I wasn't in on the plan until you were all dead.”

The ear pieces and the room were all filled with laughter and they all agreed that, even in spite of the fact that only three of the Crew lived, it was a successful heist. Geoff told them all to go get cleaned up and be at his apartment the next day before noon. They still needed to spring Jack from jail, after all.

Michael dropped his ear piece and got up to go to the shower. He stole a kiss from Lindsay and then Gavin before disappearing into the bathroom. Lindsay sighed and flashed Gavin a mischievous smile before she too stole a kiss from him.

“Want to go jump Michael in the shower?” She asked with a grin.

“Jump as in maim or jump as in fuck?”

“Eh, we'll figure it out when we get there.”

He gladly followed her, both of their hands roaming over each other. He could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the heist video came out a long time ago but I was rewatching it and I got weirdly inspired. Also, I couldn't remember if Lindsay and Michael were married before this video was out or if it came out before the video where they were killing each other in animal masked. I decided to just roll with it.  
> On another note, I've come to the realization that I just can't write porn. Sad but true.  
> I'm not sure if I'll add to this or make other stories connected to it but I did a bit of world building so maybe I will.  
> Sorry if this is terrible.


End file.
